Kisshu's Bath time Fun
by lovelessx4eva
Summary: After falling madly in love with Kish after a certain steamy event, Ichigo finds that everything and the people around her aren't what they seem. KishXIchigo.
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, the red head slumped down the street. It had been an extremely long day at the café and she had had enough.

The orders has been sky high and mint and lettuce were both ill from flu, leaving her with pudding and Zakuro. Her head was pounding from having to listen to the hyperactive blonde screaming and jumping around the café.

Zakuro was also in an extremely foul mood due to her photo shoot cancellation and Ryou was getting annoyed and stressed. Even Keiichiro was acting less polite than usual back in the kitchen since his cooker refused to let him bake anything, causing plenty of complaints from the customers.

To top everything off the aliens had attacked at closing time and as always, Kisshu tried to get the Mew leader to become 'his.'

Ichigo walked up her drive, contemplating what to do when she got in. The house was quiet. Silent.

The cat girl wandered into the kitchen, seeing a note attached to the fridge from her parents. Sighing she picked it up, reading what it said.

Her parents had to go away for a few days because her grandma has gotten sick and needed someone to take care of her.

Walking up the stairs she decided to take a bath. Ichigo started running the water then went into her room to get her pjs for after she got out. She picked them up and turned around then jumped.

There stood everyone's favourite green haired alien with his trademark smirk spreading across his face. "Hello Koneko-chan." Then, without warning, he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

The red head glared at him. He smiled warmly at her, ignoring her glare. "What do you want Kisshu?!" She demanded, taking a few steps back to distance herself from him. Kish chuckled.

"We've been through this far too many times. You already know that it's you that I want."

"Get out kish!"

"No." He replied unhappily.

"GET OUT! LEAVE!" She turned away from him and stormed out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She turned off the bathwater then securely locked the door before taking off her clothes and getting in the bath.

The alien smirked inwardly, knowing that his Koneko-chan was going in the bath. The smirk grew to a menacing grin when he realised that he was going to join her… Weather she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo lay in the hot bath wondering if the annoying alien had left her room yet. Reaching up she opened the window letting the steam out of the overheated room and feeling the cold breeze wrap around her naked form.

Leaning her head back once again and closing her eyes, her thoughts drifted to Masaya. He had told her that he had gone to visit England with his family again and neither of them knew when he was going to be back. Over the phone he had promised he'd be back for Christmas, but his tone didn't seem so convincing.

A few days later he sounded different towards her, but she couldn't understand what was wrong. Later that day he left a message on her phone. It said that he was dumping her and that he was staying in England permanently.

She lay there, tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall. She wouldn't cry. She refused to cry.

Meanwhile Kisshu was taking the opportunity to explore his Koneko-chan's room, searching through her draws and wardrobes, under the bed and in her desk. He chuckled to himself when he found her underwear draw.

He investigated the different panty designs, grinning when he found ones with kitties and strawberries on. Picking out the undergarments he liked best and the ones that he thought were most cute he pocketed them.

Bored again, the alien opened the draw next to the underwear and saw a few odd coloured boxes that said _Tampax_ on them. Curious as to what was inside; he opened a box and started at the strange looking sticks.

He picked one up, turning it over, trying to make sense of what it was. He sniffed it to see what it smelt like and licked it to see if it was edible. Seeing that something was inside the stick, he slowly popped it open, glaring at it, wanting to know what it was.

Sighing, he gave up. "Girls are weird…" He muttered to himself, setting the box back down.

His thoughts then travelled back to the girl in the next room to him, in the bath, but more importantly, naked. He decided now would be the time to take what was rightfully his. He prayed that that annoying bastard Masaya hadn't already beaten him to it.

He took his clothes off in her room, knowing that he wouldn't have time to take them off in front of her. Closing his eyes he wished that she wouldn't notice him straight away so that he could get an eyeful of her body. Silently, he teleported to the bathroom.

The cat girl lay there with her eyes closed, unaware of the perverted alien that stood in front of the bath, staring at her naked form. Kish watched her chest rise and fall slowly as she breathed in and out.

He noticed that her hair had changed to a darker shade of red from being wet. Crimson. The colour of blood… his favourite colour. Her body was slim, yet she still had curves in all the right places. She was his idea of perfection and seeing her like this only made him want to have her more.

Just from looking at her he noticed that he had already started to get hard. He wanted to have her and reached forward to cup her cheek but his hand froze just before he touched her. Unexpectedly, she quietly started singing the chorus to a song he didn't know.

On the last line her voice started to crack slightly and when she finished teardrops slowly leaked out of her closed eyes. The alien stared at her in shock. He didn't know she could sing this well. He also wanted to know why she was so sad. Crouching down next to the bath he looked at her. "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and instantly looked at Kish. She grabbed a towel off of the rack next to the bath, covering herself up. "Wh-what are you doing here!?" She yelled, blushing bright red. "H-how long have you been here!?" The alien ignored her questions.

"Your singing is beautiful Koneko-chan…"

"um…. Thanks…. I guess." She muttered, thinking of a way to get him out of the room. "I thought I told you to leave!" He ignored her comment again.

"But why were you crying?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Just go away!" She smacked his had away

"Not until you tell me why you're sad."

"NO!"

The red head looked down; finally noticing that Kish also wasn't wearing anything and blushed a deeper shade of red. "Where are your clothes?" She asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"in your room."

"And why aren't you wearing them….?"

"Because I'm going to join you." He smiled and nodded to the bath, waiting to see her reaction.

"OH NO! GET OUT NOW" She yelled.

He leaned forward and kissed her lovingly but softly and wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her closer. At the same time Ichigo tried to pull back away from him. He parted their lips but still held her close.

"Kisshu! Let go!" She screamed at him, panic evident in her voice. She was scared at how far he would try to go, but she was even more afraid of the fact that her body might go along with him since she was on heat.

He lifted her chin up so he was staring into her eyes. "Why can't you see how much I love you?! The alien asked, sadness and disappointment spread across his face.

"I can see… but I love Mas-" She stopped herself. _I'm not with Masaya anymore... But I still love him,_ she thought sadly. Her eyes glazed over with tears once more.

The alien looked at her confused. "Masaya." He mumbled to himself. He wondered if he was the cause of her sadness. He looked back at her concerned. "What did that bastard do to you!?"

She couldn't hold the pain in any longer and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and started sobbing uncontrollably. "He dumped me… He's moved away! He's never coming back!" She screamed, trying to let her emotions out.

Kisshu held onto her, pulling her closer. "Ichigo... Please don't cry." He whispered in her ear softly. She cuddled closer and continued to sob into his chest without realising what she was doing.

He smiled, happy that she was confiding in him and he held her for quite a long time. After she had calmed down she realised how close she was to him and quickly pulled away and looked up at him.

"Th-thank you but Please leave Kish."

"I don't want to. I want to be the one to make you happy."

He tilted her chin up and started kissing her passionately. His kisses travelled down her neck, making her shiver. "K-Kish... Please stop…" He ignored her and slowly climbed into the bath and got on top of her, and continued kissing.

She blushed bright red, feeling his thing rub against her and tried to push him away, basically out of instinct, but he held her there firmly but gently.

She was afraid of what was happening. The alien pulled the soaked towel away from her and let his hands roam over her body and cup her breasts. She breathed in quickly at the contact and tensed her body.

He started massaging them while kissing and nipping seductively at her neck. His mouth travelled downwards and took hold of one of her rosy peaks, swirling his tongue around it. She arched her back and let out a startled moan and her body started to relax a little. "K-kish?" She looked at him, voice trembling.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want me so much?"

"Because I love you." He thought for a moment. "I always have."

She stared at him, finding it hard to believe what he just said. "Why?"

"You're different. I love everything about you." He continued to give attention to her breasts with his talented hands while kissing her. He was pleasantly surprised when she started to kiss him back. _I guess I could give him a chance_ she thought to herself.

Realisation kicked in and he grinned, but it wasn't his usual evil looking grin, it was more kind and gentle. "You were trying to rape me… weren't you?" The cat girl asked. Kish looked at her confused.

"What's… rape?" Ichigo looked at him as though he came from a different planet, and that, he did. "What!? What is it?" He asked, starting to get irritated.

"It's when you have sex with a girl without her consent."

"Oh… It's not allowed here?"

"No it's not." She mumbled. "Why? Is it allowed on your planet?"

"We just take what we want. If we wanted a girl then we'd take her and screw her." He said in a matter of fact tone.

_Whoa… He's had a very bad upbringing and has no morals if he thinks rape is ok. _She thought. Kish was staring at her, obviously still in heaven since she responded to his kiss. He also wanted to ask a few questions and say a few things. "So does you kissing me back mean your mine now?"

"No." She replied simply.

"will you ever agree to be mine?"

"I don't know…."

"I love you Ichigo. Do you love me?"

The cat girl froze, thinking about what to tell him. Truthfully she wasn't sure if she liked him or not. "I-I don't know" She said, unsure.

"Then let me make you love me." He whispered in her ear, seductively. He kissed her softly and looked at her. Without warning the alien slowly inserted a finger into her womanhood.

He started pumping it into her at a steady pace but did it without a continuous rhythm, teasing her. A moan escaped her lips and she lifted her hips upwards towards his touch, willing him to go faster, to give her more pleasure. She had finally given in.

Gradually he tried to insert another finger, stretching her, trying to prepare her body for what would come next. "God Koneko-chan… You're so tight…" He smiled, knowing that he was the first to make love to her.

When both of his fingers were securely inside her, he pumped them back and forth at a fast pace, giving her a wonderful feeling. A feeling that she'd never felt before. His thumb rubbed against her bundle of nerves with each thrust his fingers gave. Her ears and tail had popped out of nowhere and this only amused the alien more.

"Ahhhh…." She moaned out loud, arching her back. Not long after she came and lay there panting, wondering how much more her body could take. Kish removed his hands for her and the steaming water and put them on her hips then kissed her.

"Did you like that Koneko-chan?" he said and continued to kiss down her body, making her want more, then lifted his head up and looked at her.

"….Ahhhh… yeah..." She answered.

"Are you ready for more?" The perverted alien asked her, hoping that she'd agree to go along with what he wanted. _Either way weather she wants to or not I'm still going to have her._ He thought to himself and inwardly chuckled.

The said girl thought for a moment. She knew that she'd never felt this way before and that in a way Kish did love her and wanted to protect her. She thought about the unbearable desire that was building up between her legs, under the water.

She was afraid to make the wrong choice. What would happen if she slept with the enemy? What would happen if her friends found out then figured out that she slept with him willingly? Did she like the green haired alien? That was the question that she was worried about.

Then the uncontrollable feeling of her womanhood came back to mind. She wanted it and she needed it. She looked back at him and finally answered. "Y-yes…"

Grinning with happiness, Kish eased his throbbing member into her entrance, stopping when he was in so far so she could get used to it. Letting out a painful moan, she looked up at him in question.

"It will hurt at the beginning… But the pain will go away." He answered, reassuring her.

"O-ok…" He started going into her at a slow pace, trying to cause her less pain. Her face scrunched up and she tried to relax her body.

He quickened his pace when he heard her let out an ecstatic moan. He found it adorable that she would let out cute little moaning and grunting noises when her went into her at an angle that she liked. Her breathing started to quicken and she rolled her head back, leaning it onto the edge of the bath.

Kish finally found the angle that appeared to be her favourite and thrusted into her hard and rapidly. Her cat ears were twitching frantically and she started moaning loudly from the contact.

Kish continued to slam against her pleasure spot. Some of the water spilled over the top of the bath, making the floor extremely wet.

"Awww… nnnnn… Kish!" She screamed, pleasure flowing through her body. The alien kept slamming into her, aiming to make her feel the best she could. Once again she came; a warm, pleasurable feeling once again engulfed her body and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to dwell in it.

Kish could also tell that he was nearing his limit. A few seconds after the cat girl came; he spilled his seed inside of her.

He pulled his length out but still stayed on top of her. They lay there panting for a few minutes. Finally he lifted his head up, looking at her.

"I love you Ichigo. Please forget about that bastard and be with me instead. I want you too much to ever let you go." He whispered lovingly while one of his hands stroked her soft ears. He kissed her then gazed into her eyes, waiting for her to reply.

Ichigo had a warm feeling in her heart. She felt that being together with Kish would be the right thing after all. She didn't know how her friends would take this news but she believed that she was starting to fall for the alien. She just hoped that they would understand if they ever found out.

She looked back at him and smiled. "I-I love you too."

"So… will you be mine?" She now knew that asking her to be his was Kish's own way of asking her to be his girlfriend. She leant forward and kissed him.

"Yes… I will."


	3. Chapter 3

The steam had long left the bathroom, yet the two new found lovers still lay there in the bath cuddled together.

The alien held on top his Koneko-chan possessively, scared to let her go in case it was all a bad dream. He stroked her ears softly, earning a quiet but sleepy purr from her.

"Koneko-chan?" She opened her eyes.

"Hmmm..?"

"You sleepy?"

"Yeah…"

With that he stood up and got out of the bath and picked her up bridal style. Cuddling closer to the heat of his body, she let out a small meow. He smiled, quickly drying them both off with a towel and took her to her room and tucked her into her bed then got in beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"I love you." He whispered. Blushing she cuddled closer to him again.

"I love you too." She drifted off to sleep only thinking of one thing. Maybe Kisshu was the one for her after all.

* * *

Ichigo awoke. Warm sunlight was shining onto her face and she felt an arm wrapped around her protectively.

Opening her eyes she saw the green haired alien laid sound asleep. Smiling, she cuddled closer to him and looked up, studying his face. She'd never looked at him this close up before. As he slept his ears had dropped slightly and his facial features relaxed. She no longer saw the evil-looking expressions that once played on his face. All she saw was love.

His lips were slightly in a pout, yet he was still smiling. _He looks so happy, _she thought. Leaning forward she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, letting them linger there. He slowly opened his eyes and she pulled away.

"That was nice Koneko-chan," he whispered. "Do I get one every morning?" He asked cheekily. She giggled, butterflies flapping around in her stomach.

"Of course."

At that moment mini mew came flying through the door. "ALIEN ALERT! ALIEN ALERT!" He screamed, hovering over Kish and Ichigo, occasionally swooping down and hitting Kisshu over the head.

"Mini mew! It's ok!" the cat girl stammered, trying to calm the annoying robot down.

"ALIEN ALERT! SENDING SIGNAL TO OTHER MEWS!" _Oh….shit…._ Ichigo thought.

"Kisshu…. You have to go. They're gonna be coming."

"But…"

"No go! I don't know what I want to tell them yet."

With that the annoyed alien got out of bed and put his clothes on. The little robot was still flapping around. "ALIEN! ICHIGO ALIEN!"

"SHUT UP!" Kish shouted at it, his patients wearing extremely thin.

"ALIEN!" Mini mew took another swoop at Kish's head. The alien grabbed him and threw him as hard as he could into the wardrobe and shut the door.

"I'll see you later." Bending down, he kissed her then teleported away.

She put her clothes back on then laid back down, noticing that the wardrobe was still shaking from the robot trying to get out. She knew that the annoying little fur ball had sent an alert out to her friends and that they would be arriving shortly to see what all the commotion was about. She contemplated what to tell them.

* * *

Kisshu teleported back to the ship, sad that he had to leave the cat girl again. He slumped down the corridor towards his room thinking about his time with Ichigo but silently cursing the little pink hairball that had made him leave. Turning the corner he bumped smack into Pai. "Uh?"

"Sorry." Kisshu replied to his friend's grunt.

"It's ok… But where have you been?" The older alien asked him suspiciously. Kisshu didn't think that anyone would have noticed his absence and he thought about what he should tell him.

"I've been with my Koneko-chan. Decided to pay her a little visit." Pai looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"And? What did you do?" Kisshu hated lying to his comrade but he knew it would be for the best. He let out a fake sigh.

"She rejected me… like she always does."

* * *

As Ichigo's lay on her bed reading one of her manga books her bedroom door burst open and the mew mews along with Ryou and Keiichiro ran in. "Hi guys," she smiled.

"Mini mew sent a message saying there was an alien." Purin said, slightly concerned.

"ALIEN!" Mini mew screamed from inside the wardrobe.

Ryou looked towards the wardrobe. "Why is Mini mew in there?"

"He won't shut up." The blonde looked at her blankly.

"Was there an alien in here?" Ichigo blushed at the thought of what had happened and looked away ashamed that she was going to lie to her friends. She knew her face had given her away. Seeing six pairs of eyes looming curiously at her she answered.

"um… yes. It was Kish."

"Where is he now?" asked lettuce timidly.

"he…um… teleported when Mini mew started sending signals. Then mini mew wouldn't shut up so I put him in the wardrobe."

Ryou looked at her suspiciously. "What did he want?" the mew leader blushed a deeper red and refused to give him eye contact.

"h-he kissed me again," she stammered.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked again, irritation evident on his face.

"y-yes. Why wouldn't I be?" _And why does Ryou care so much? _She thought to herself.

"Ok. You're telling me I got out of bed for no reason whatsoever?" Minto grumbled to no one as she left the room. The other mews followed her out after saying their quick goodbyes to their leader.

"Bye Ichigo." Ryou said as him and the polite brunette exited her room. He shut the door and they made their way across the landing. Just as they were about to descend down the stairs Ryou grabbed keiichiro's arm.

"what is it?" He asked him.

"look over there." Ryou said, nodding towards the slightly opened bathroom door.

Keiichiro looked over where Ryou was gesturing and saw the carpet on the landing soaked. They walked quickly to the bathroom and opened the door and were shocked at what they saw. The room was soaked, the towels were scattered around the room and the window was wide open. Ichigo's clothes were also scattered. The room was a complete tip.

"What do you think happened?" Keiichiro asked, unsure weather he wanted to know the answer as he was sure he already knew.

"looks like a struggle."

"But… What would the struggle be over?" He asked, not wanting to believe what he was thinking.

Ryou looked over to him. "I think we already know. Ichigo said Kish was here didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe Kish wanted more that a kiss."

"You're not saying that he…" The chef trailed off, not wanting to say the last part.

"That he raped her? That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"But wouldn't Ichigo have told us?"

"No… she's probably ashamed that she let it happen. She wouldn't even look at us and the way that she was acting suggests to me that's what happened."

They looked around the room once more before leaving. Ryou knew that he'd have to talk to the redhead soon about what had happened to make sure she was okay. He thought it was best to leave her alone for a while before anyone asked her any difficult questions. _If what I think has really happened I'm going to kill that bastard of an alien. _Ryou inwardly thought to himself. He shook with rage. He didn't know why he was so angry or why he was suddenly caring for the cat girl, but one thing was for sure. If he ever found out that anyone had hurt her in that way he'd kill them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by calmly. The cat girl had been going to work as usual and no one had mentioned the other day to her but what her friends had noticed was how quite she had been towards them.

She had been avoiding the at all costs and wouldn't speak to them unless she had to. She had suddenly felt like a traitor, like she didn't belong. She hated lying to them but some things were best unknown.

As she stood there mopping the floor, she couldn't help but wonder what her new lover was doing at that moment. She missed him. The aliens hadn't attacked recently and she was starting to wonder where he was. She hadn't seen him since _that night._

What she had noticed the most over the past few days was that Ryou had been watching her like a hawk. His eyes instantly locked on her with every movement she made as if he was expecting something to happen or for her to do something.

She wondered if he had found out what had happened but she couldn't think of how he could have. As she swept the floor she could feel his gaze settled on her from across the room once again. She couldn't take it anymore and looked up, locking eyes with him.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you keep staring at me!?"

"I don't stare at you." He lied guiltily.

"You do!"

The blonde sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew he'd have to think up an excuse or a lie to tell her. He had to try to avoid upsetting her in front of her friends and the customers.

"I don't!" He said again.

"You have!"

"I'm worried about you!"

"I'm perfectly fine!" The blonde lowered his voice and looked directly in her eyes.

"Your obviously not! I know something happened when Kisshu was with you Ichigo!"

She froze, all colour drained from her face and she looked away from him quickly.

"….But I don't know what. But I'd like you to tell me." He added.

"…..Nothing happened…." She whispered, then she picked up the mop and fled to the kitchen and into the closet and slammed the door, startling an extremely busy chef.

Ryou decided to give her ten minutes to cool off before he went to talk to her again.

She sat down in the darkness and became lost in her dreary thoughts. _How could I fall in love with the enemy? My friends will hate me… _She thought, confused about her mixed emotions that were plaguing her.

Her head kept replaying what had happened and would not stop spinning because of the continuous disturbing thoughts of what could happen in the future were playing over and over again in her head like a never ending horror movie.

She was awoken from her deep daydreams by the rippling of air above her followed by a small pop then a thud as a certain someone's feet hit the ground.

"Whys it so dark in here?" A familiar voice asked her.

"K-kish?" She asked, unsure weather it was him or not.

"Yeah. Don't worry it's just me." The cat girl stood up slowly, using the wall to pull herself to her feet.

"We're in the closet in the café." She blushed at the thought.

"Kinda cosy in here hmmm…?" He commented cheekily as she felt an arms snake around her petite waist and pull her close to him so she was pressed against his chest.

"Kish… We can't do anything here."

"Shhhhh.." He hushed her, trying to calm her doubts of what could happen.

He leant forward and kissed her softly and ran his hand through her hair. She kissed him back happily, letting him take her mind away from the nightmares.

She felt hands press down on her shoulders, trying to influence her to go down and lay on the floor. The alien pulled her down gently and sat behind her against the wall, making her back lean against his chest.

"I love you." He said lovingly.

"I love you too."

"Spread your legs. I want you to feel good" She felt a hand move down her body then up her dress and start rubbing her through her pants.

"Aaah…." She purred softly at the contact and automatically spread her legs wide. He pulled her pants off then returned his hand to her entrance and inserted a finger inside and thrusted it back and forth.

In the darkness Kisshu smiled when he felt wetness overtaking his finger. He brought it back out and ran it softly over her clit earning a pleasured gasp then pulled his hand away.

He picked one of her hands up and guided it down and under her dress.

"I want you to do it now."

"Wh-what…" She blushed, unsure of how to do it and was slightly embarrassed.

"I want you to do it now." He repeated himself and put her finger at her entrance. "Just push and it'll go in."

The cat girl did as he said and pushed it deep into her wet cavern. "Now thrust it in and out and don't stop."

She did as he said while one of his hands roamed her upper body and gently grabbed one of her breasts through her dress and started massaging it. His other hand went down to her sensitive pearl and started rubbing it gently.

"aaaaaahhhhh…." She moaned ecstatically as pleasure started to overfill her body.

Meanwhile in the restaurant Ryou thought it was about time to go and check on her. _Surely she's finished sulking by now,_ he thought to himself. He walked into the kitchen but could only see keiichiro. "Where did she go?" He asked him. The chef knew exactly who he meant and pointed to the kitchen closet.

"She ran in there and she looked quite upset. What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you later" Ryou mumbled as he walked towards the closet and grabbed the door handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou lent against the door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear fast breathing and a lot of shuffling inside the closet. _What the hell is she doing? _He thought to himself worriedly and continued to listen curiously.

Meanwhile, in the room Ichigo and Kish continued what they were doing and the cat girl could feel herself reaching her climax. She thrusted her finger harder and faster, trying to release that special feeling that had been building up inside her.

The alien continued to rub at her sensitive pearl, urging her to continue and she slipped another finger inside of herself. He ran his other hand over her body then upwards, forcing her to lean her neck backwards so he could nip and kiss seductively at it leaving deliciously red marks on her milky skin to prove that she was his.

The tingling sensation that had been quickly building up had reached it's climax and Ichigo felt a jolt of ecstatic pleasure run through her body, followed by her long awaited rush of fluids that wept from her opening.

"Aaaaaahhhh." She yelled, unable to contain the pleasure and removed her hand.

Kisshu smiled and removed himself from behind her and crawled on top of her, a primitive glint in his eye that was shadowed by the darkness. He knew what he wanted. He let out a growl and tugged at her dress, trying to find a good way to take it off in the dark.

Meanwhile the blonde outside had his ear pressed against the door and he had heard what he thought were two things.

The first was the shocked moan, that to him sounded like a muffled scream. The second thing he heard was Kisshu's playful growl, that to him had sounded dangerous and menacing.

_She's not alone,_ he thought and quickly opened the door, letting the light from the kitchen illuminate the room and stun the two lovers.

He looked at them and noticed how Ichigo was sprawled out on her back and how the perverted alien was towering on top of her, hands and legs on either side of her as if he was pinning her down.

He looked at the cat girl and saw that her cheeks were flushed and she was panting from exhaustion, almost as if she had been struggling against him. Her dress was pulled down slightly, showing the top half of her breasts and the bottom of her dress was pulled up from where Kish must have been trying to violate her.

In Ryou's eyes this would have been the only explanation to what had been happening.

He glared at the alien, eyes full of disgust and hate, then he exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" He screamed, furious with him.

Kisshu smirked nastily at him and ignored his question. He lowered his head to her ear and licked it, outraging the blonde further.

"See you soon, Konecko-chan."

He looked back at Ryou, smirk still proudly dancing on his face then he teleported out of the room, leaving the stunned girl there.

The girl jumped up quickly, straightening her dress and inwardly hoped that Ryou wouldn't understand what had happened. She stood shaking and her eyes were fixed to the floor. She felt dirty that her boss had seen had seen him on top of her and she waited for him to explode at her, but it never came. He simply looked at her concerned.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked softly.

"T-tell them what?" She stammered, not wanting to believe they'd been figured out.

"You know what Ichigo…"

"I d-didn't want a-anyone to b-be mad…" She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why would we be mad at you? It's that bastard that I want to rip apart." He said softly.

"Why him? Why not me as well?" She started crying.

The blonde sighed and walked towards her.

"Why would I be mad at you? It's him that raped you. I know about what happened before."

The mew leader froze, unable to believe what she was hearing. _He thinks he raped me?_ She thought. She stood there in silence for a few minutes thinking what to tell him but nothing came to her.

"J-just leave me alone!" She pushed him out of her way and ran out of the closet leaving him stunned and alone.

"ICHIGO!" He called after her, but she had already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The cat girl slumped down the hallway, kicked open the door and carelessly threw herself onto her bed. She lay on her back, staring at her plain, calm coloured ceiling, and urged herself to mimic it.

Since she had fled from Ryou her mind was like a raging whirlpool that devoured the memories of her day, tearing them apart, and then blending them back together again to create a mass of jumbled and very confusing thoughts.

She sighed inwardly, and tried to focus on what had happened earlier at the café.

Her mind kept replaying what Ryou had said to her. _I can't believe he thought it was rape, _she thought to herself dismally.

Truthfully she felt slightly relieved that he suspected that because it would help her to postpone telling her friends the truth, but it still made her feel guilty that she was keeping everything from them.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated?_ Her mind screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the café, the outraged blonde was still stood in the closet, staring at the wall, also trying to calm himself down.

He was trying to make sense of what had just happened and why Ichigo had acted the way she had, but every time he tried to think of a logical explanation the image of Kish licking _his _Ichigo's ear would flash back into his mind, enraging him further.

Ryou froze and slapped himself on the forehead. He was starting to loose it.

_My Ichigo? _He thought and laughed to himself. _I'm starting to sound like that perverted little fucker… _He shook his head.

_I don't even like the little brat; _he lied to himself, then excited the closet and went back into the kitchen.

Turning away from the cooker, Keiichiro looked at him curiously. "What was all that about?" He quizzed and walked over to the closet and poked his head inside. Ryou sighed.

"I'll tell you later, when the customers have gone."

"Okay," The chef replied. Ryou was just about to walk into the main café area when the brunette opened his mouth again.

"I take it you already know there are pink pants on the floor?"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Finally, with much effort and willpower, the mew leader had managed to have calmed her nerves and slowly sat up and looked around her room for something constructive to do.

Cat-like orbs skimmed around the room, over her bed, over the carpet, over the dressing table, then suddenly halted to a stop and fixed on something pink attached to her mirror.

_That's weird, _she thought. _That wasn't there before. _She stood up and walked closer, and realised it was a note. Peeling it off of the mirror she started to read.

_**"Koneko-chan,**_

_**I'm very sorry about earlier. Meet me at the park (near the café where you work) at 5pm. I have a surprise for you.**_

_**Lots of love, Kish xxx**_

_**P.s: I hope Blondie wasn't too mad…"**_

Looking up and into the mirror she saw a delighted face smiling back at her. She placed the note down on her table then picked up her hairbrush and rapidly brushed her hair in excitement.

She desperately wanted to know what the surprise was and hurried to get ready and picked out one of her cutest dresses. She threw it on, took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked okay then sped out of her house.

It all seemed strange to her. Thinking about Kish at this moment blew all of her troubles out of the window like they were nothing. But there was one trouble that was left unnoticed because of all of the other events of the past two weeks.

Her tampons were still in her draw… unused.


	7. Chapter 7

The eldest of the three aliens sat at his computed desk with an annoyed scowl attached to his features and his fingers stabbed away at the keyboard in a frantic attempt to locate his green haired comrade. As he broke into the main tracking server, he let out an infuriated growl as for the seventh time the dreaded pop up appeared.

"UNABLE TO ASTABLISH THE WHEREABOUTS OF CANDIDATE NAME – KISSHU."

A clenched fist came down hard on the keyboard and the computer started to make piercing beeps. Pai seethed inside.

_He's been gone for a whole day, didn't tell us anything and he cut connection off with us! Where the fuck could he be!? And more importantly…who with!? _His mind screamed.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the computer and reluctantly attempted to try to track him again.

Earlier, the day before, Pai had been browsing through the history on his computer when he stumbled across quite a few unusual and _human_ web pages. Web pages the he definitely hadn't been on.

Although he was slightly angry that one of his friends had craftily used his computer without his permission, curiosity got the better of him.

He clicked the first history link and the page appeared. His mouth dropped open when he saw the page title.

"How to take a girl on a date she'll never forget."

If that page didn't disturb him then the next definitely did! He clicked the next history link and came face to face with blood and cotton wool; the page title being, "what are Tampax?"

He stared at the picture in utter disgust. Shaking his head he scrolled down so the picture was hidden and proceeded to read the article with great interest, occasionally jotting down the key information about periods into his notepad.

There were two more unknown history pages to see. Clicking on one of the links he saw the title appear at the top – WIKIPEDIA. The article he was reading was called "Rape."

**Rape, sometimes called sexual assault, is an assault by a person involving sexual intercourse with or sexual penetration of another person without their consent. Rape is generally considered a serious sex crime as well as a civil assault. The rate of reporting, prosecution and convictions for rape varies considerably in different jurisdictions.**

Never hearing of the word rape before he read through the article carefully then laughed. Somehow he didn't believe that taking what he wanted was a bad thing.

Begrudgingly he clicked on the last history web page. "Pregnancy." It was obvious to him that these pages on _his_ computer were due to Kish's medalling. Tart was obviously too young to know about these things, but still why would Kish feel the need to search about this kind of subject?

Something was definitely going on and he would find out exactly what it was the next time he saw him.

Yes, the eldest alien definitely was freaking out.

* * *

Power walking her way through the busy street Ichigo hurried to the park to meet with her new lover. She couldn't wait to see him and to find out what her surprise was. The noise of busy traffic clouded her thoughts and made it hard for her to concentrate as she rushed down the overcrowded street.

Lost in her unfocused thoughts she stepped out into the road to overtake a pedestrian.

A loud sequence of beeps followed by the sharp screech of brakes being slammed down filled the air. Blinded by the car lights she closed her eyes tightly, flung her arms outwards near her head and waited for the excruciating contact of the car that would smash her into oblivion.

The pain never came. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist followed by a short gush of icy wind around her body as she was yanked back out of the road and held close to someone's chest.

"Ichigo… are you ok!?" Asked a familiar voice. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared up into her saviours face.

Ryou stared back at her. "Ichigo?" She blinked a few times.

"Yeah… thanks." She smiled slightly and glanced back at the traffic on the road. No one appeared to be hurt and the driver of the car that had almost hit her swiftly got out and ran over to her and started to give her a lecture.

"Do you know how lucky you are!?" The driver questioned angrily, but concern was still evident in her voice.

"Yes… I'm so sorry… I wasn't thinking straight." She apologised. The driver ignored her and continued ranting.

"I say it's a damn good job your boyfriend was nearby! If he wasn't you might be dead!" The mew leader blushed bright red.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's my boss! And I wouldn't go out with a creep like him!" She said angrily. The driver walked back into her car mumbling something about disrespectful children.

Deep down the blonde felt something inside him snap after hearing her harsh words, but as always he managed to keep his face neutral and put on a cool front.

"Um… Ryou?" No response. "Ryou?" She poked him.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his trance.

"Can you let go of me now?" He breathed in quickly and reluctantly let go of her waist.

"I need to talk to you about what happened in the closet earlier."

"I'm sorry! I can't stay…. I have to go!" She fled across the street in the direction of the park.

The blonde watched her leave. His eyes drifted over the back of her slender form, noticed her red hair sway beautifully in the breeze and watched her hips swing from side to side as she ran. His eyes drifted considerably lower over her nicely proportioned back side and down her perfect legs.

He shook his head, erasing all of the perverted thoughts from his mind. He looked at her again. _She's dressed nice… Wonder where she's going_, he thought. _Time to find out._

Slowly and stealthily he followed her, making sure to keep out of her sight.

Little did Ryou and Ichigo know was that a certain perverted alien had been watching them the whole time from the rooftops above. He'd noticed how the blonde had held what was his and how he's been eyeing her up as she walked away. He definitely did not like it. He watched Ryou stalk her along the street and a smirk crept its way onto his face.

_So Blondie wants her? _He chuckled to himself. _I think it's time to show him who she really belongs to._


	8. Chapter 8

The excited girl hurried into the park and looked around eagerly. After scanning the area for the alien she let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that he wasn't there yet and took a seat on the nearest bench.

_I knew I shouldn't have rushed… now I have to wait, _she thought.

Running her fingers through her hair her mind trailed off into an imaginative daydream of what Kisshu could be planning and an amused smile sneaked onto her face.

Creeping his way into the park, Ryou hid behind a bush so that he could keep an eye on her without her knowing.

Just by looking at her appearance he could tell she was meeting someone; it was so obvious. _But who!?_ His mind yelled in unknowing frustration.

He swore he could feel his blood boiling. _I don't give a fuck who it is! She will be mine and mine only. _His outraged thoughts continued to plague his mind.

He took a minute to calm down then looked back at her. Once again his eyes skimmed over her body. He studied her clothes, her, hair, her body language, her breasts…

Without realizing his mind trailed off and he continued to stare at them, transfixed for a few minutes but then he felt a recognisable throbbing coming from his trousers. Looking down he saw a very obvious bulge forming.

_Oh fuck!_

The alien waited until he was sure that both Ichigo and the blonde were in the park before teleporting. _Time to show Blondie who she really belongs to… I hope he enjoys the show._

Smiling evilly at the thought of Ryou's reaction, he looked around the park for the cat girl.

Spotting her sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree made his heart melt. _She looks so beautiful right now, _he thought happily and moved closer to her.

"Hello Koneko-chan." He said, snapping her out of her fantasy.

After hearing the alien speak, Ryou's head snapped back up and looked in their direction, leaving his _problem _unattended.

"Kish!" The mew leader jumped up and quickly threw her arms around him. The alien held her close to him and smiled warmly.

Ryou's mouth dropped open and he continued to stare in disbelief at the scene that was unfolding before him. Ichigo pulled away slightly so she could look him in the face.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry Koneko-chan, I had some… business to take care of." His smile grew wider as he imagined Ryou's bewildered face. Leaning forward he closed the gap between them and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Closing her eyes the red-head kissed back, deepening the kiss. She felt a tongue brush against her lower lip, begging for permission to enter. Opening her mouth she allowed him to slide his tongue inside and explore her cavern.

She wrestled her tongue against his, but Kish pinned hers down, making the point that he was the dominant one. Her heart pounded against her chest and a tingling filled her stomach. Never before had she felt this way.

Masaya could never match up to the feeling Kish was giving her now.

Gawping at the couple, the blonde felt a rush of nausea hit him.

_This isn't happening! It can't be happening!_ His mind screamed in and unheard agony that was second to none. Holding his head in his hands he bit his lip and continued to stare at the two lovers in hate.

Kisshu broke the kiss and looked at her. She stared back.

"What?" She asked quizzically.

"I need you to trust me."

"Why?" From her voice tone he could tell that she was worried.

"I want to take you somewhere. I promise nothing bad will happen," he stated, smiling.

"Um… ok. But where?"

"It's part of your surprise."

Her eyes studied his for any sign of deceit, but she found none.

"I trust you Kish." Smiling she took hold of his hand and squeezed a little to reassure him of her words. "Take me there." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"This may feel a little strange but it's quick."

"Ok. I'm ready." She clung onto him tightly. The alien teleported them away.

The blonde let out a furious growl then clenched his teeth together hard to stop himself from screaming in rage. His face screwed up and his fists clenched. Every fibre of his body wanted that annoying alien dead.

Standing up he kicked the bush he was hiding behind hard, uprooting it from the earth. As he walked away from the deserted scene he plunged himself into deep thought. _If I can't have Ichigo then no one can._


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo closed her eyes tightly and felt a rush of air engulf her.

A light, vibrating sensation filled her body and she clung to Kish tightly. He held her protectively, close against his chest until the spinning had stopped.

Feeling her feet hit the floor again she loosened her grip and opened her eyes.

In front of her was a massive window. She stared out of it and gasped at what she saw.

Facing her was a giant green and blue sphere. Pressing her fingers against the glass and leaning forward, she took a closer look out of the window.

The sky was no longer blue, but instead all around her was black dotted with silver, just like a clear night's sky. She could see other similar sphere shapes in the distance but took no notice of them.

Her mind focused on the first one she had seen.

_I'm looking at Earth…_

The alien watched her stunned face in amusement and pushed his sofa closer to the window.

"Ichigo?" She turned around slowly.

"We're on your space ship aren't we?"

"And in my bedroom," he suggested flirtingly. Without warning she threw her arms around him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I didn't think you trusted me enough to bring me here."

"Id trust you with anything." He wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled away, only to return to gazing wondrously out of the window at the planets and stars. "It's beautiful…."

Smiling he took her hand and pulled her back onto the sofa and offered her a drink. She took it, still looking out of the window.

"It's all I could think of," he stated. Her head turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"uh…" He blushed a little.

"Tell me!" She begged.

Sighing he gave up. What his kitten wanted his kitten got. "I read an article on human _dates. _I have no idea what a date is, but the article said it's what you do to show a girl a good time." He took a deep breath and continued.

"It also said to make the first date one the girl will never forget. According to the article, most human boys take the girl to watch the sunset… I thought taking you here, to see the planets would make you remember more."

By the time he had finished explaining his face had turned red from embarrassment and he looked away.

_I can't believe he went to so much trouble and put so much thought into this. He must have been worried that he might get it wrong._ The cat girl smiled in delight.

"This is the best date… and surprise ever!" She exclaimed happily. "I definitely will NEVER forget it!" He looked at her hopefully.

"really?"

"Kish! How many other human girls do you think gets to see the universe like I have today!?"

"I don't know… I don't know much about your planet or people."

"I'll tell you something! No other girl will see this, never mind have a date with this involved!"

* * *

00 LEMON HERE 00

* * *

She leaned forwards quickly and captured his lips in a deep, longing kiss.

He responded quickly, soon to recover from his mild embarrassment and pulled her close to him.

When their lips parted he instantly started to move lower, leaving trails of kisses down her jaw line and to her neck.

Finding her pulse he started to kiss and suck over it, earning an excited meow from the red-head.

Obviously wanting him, Ichigo tugged at his shirt eagerly, willing him to take it off. He ignored her and continued to kiss down her neck.

Giving no response of complying to her wishes she whipped out a sharp claw and sliced it in two down the middle and slid it off of his torso. He forcefully pushed her beneath him on the sofa.

"Naughty girl." He growled in her ear. "That was my favourite top." Lifting up her dress, his thumbs drew small circles on the inside of her thighs, teasing her.

She whimpered and moved her hands towards his trousers, trying to pull them off.

Quickly he grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head, handcuffing them to the table next to the sofa they were on.

She could feel heat radiating from her pants and whimpered again. The passion between them was driving her wild.

She could feel her animal instincts growing stronger. Her ears and tail were threatening to pop out at any time and her lust filled eyes were turning into piercing, but wanting orbs.

She needed him and she would have him… But one obstacle stood in the way. The handcuffs.

"This isn't fair!" She pulled at the restraints.

"Nobody said it was going to be fair." She saw an evil glint in his eye before he lent over and kissed her again.

"Your not allowed to have all of the fun!"

"I am because… Your mine." He bit down on her neck.

She lay there helplessly and Kish continued to kiss lower until the dress got in the way of him reaching her breasts.

Taking out one of his sai swords he cut down her dress, similar to the way she had done to his shirt. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"That was my favourite dress!" She said, mocking his words. Ignoring her again his mouth found its way to her nipple and his tongue began to circle in teasingly.

Starting to breath heavily she let out a moan.

One of his other hands grabbed onto her neglected breast, massaging it tenderly while the other hand crept lower and into her pants.

His legs spread hers apart and he stuck a finger inside of her and moved it at a slow pace. She bucked her hips upwards at the contact, silently begging him to go faster.

Inserting another finger his thumb moved to her clit and rubbed it softly.

Mewing in pleasure, her eyes started to glaze over and her ears and tail sprang out.

The alien rubbed harder on her clit and looked up from her breast. He knew she would come soon.

Stroking faster he watched as she frantically shook her head from side to side in intense pleasure, then threw it back and closed her eyes tightly and let out a loud moan.

After feeling her fluids rush around his fingers he brought them out and licked them.

"Tastes like strawberries," he joked and watched the panting girl.

The cat girl watched at Kish reached behind her head and un did the handcuffs. Momentarily she sat up and rapidly stared to take his trousers off.

She smirked when she saw the massive bulge that has formed in his boxers and pulled them down.

Pushing him beneath her, she crawled on top of him and gave him a quick kiss then moved down his body and positioned her head near his throbbing member. He looked at her questioningly.

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ she thought to herself half-heartedly, and then took his length in her mouth and started sucking hard.

Automatically he tilted his head back and moaned.

She pulled back a little and let her tongue travel around the tip, and her skilful hands massaged his balls. Kisshu knew he was already on the edge of orgasm and his breathing intensified greatly.

Ichigo took his manhood into her mouth again and sucked harder. He tried not to buck his hips as he spilled his seed into her mouth.

Happily she swallowed and licked it up. He sat up, a primitive glint forming in his eyes.

Without warning he picked her up and carried her over to his bed and laid her down. He got on top of her and ran his hands down her body.

"You want this?" She nodded and moved her hips against his, urging him to enter her. He thrust in quick and fast, earning a shocked noise from the mew leader.

Her body moved with his, reaching indescribable pleasure they had never felt before.

He kissed her, and kept slamming into her tight walls. Wrapping her arms around him she deepened the kiss.

The lust filled kiss finished when she pulled away and tilted her head back and moaned. Once again her fluids leaked out of her.

The alien kept going, but soon after he came, semen rushing inside of her.

He got out and laid down next to her and pulled her close to him. The next few minutes passed in silence.

His hand caressed her cheek lovingly then went under her chin to tilt her head up. He kissed her softly and looked into her eyes.

"I love you." She looked back at him.

"I love you too." Kisshu thought for a moment.

"Now I have you on my space ship there is no way I'm letting you go back home."


	10. Chapter 10

00 LEMON HERE 00

Ryou threaded his fingers through the red-head's hair affectionately. His other hand ran down her arm and behind her, pushing on her back so she lent closer to him.

She looked up at him and he stared into her eyes. He loved the colour.

His gaze moved down to her quivering lips. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he tilted her chin up and seized her lips with his own.

Briefly, he felt her tug his shirt and then she pulled it off. Her sharp nails skimmed over his well toned chest softly, making him shiver.

He proceeded to pull her dress over her head, leaving her in her pink underwear. He eyed her up and down. _Just the right body, _he thought to himself, and a longing smile formed across his face.

His arms sneaked behind her and unclasped her bra and let it fall freely to the ground.

Pulling her into another deep kiss, the blonde yanked her pants down from her hips and like her bra, they fell to the floor.

He heard her mew in anticipation and she looked up at him with wanting eyes.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He put his hands under her back-side to hold her up.

Forcefully, but carefully he pushed her against his bedroom wall. Still suspended in mid-air the cat girl was starting to get impatient and dug the back of her heels into his back, trying to make him continue.

Supporting her against the wall he removed his hands from beneath her. One hand grabbed her breast and the other moved lower and began to rub her sensitive pearl.

He watched as she moaned in ecstasy. Confident of how his actions were making her feel he rubbed harder and faster, making her moan louder and her breathing intensified.

He gazed into her eyes and found that they were full of lust. Her body had formed tiny droplets of sweat from her nearing orgasm and her face has become flushed in pleasure. _She looks so beautiful, _he thought.

"Who do you belong to?" She tilted her head back slightly and moaned.

"You!"

He chuckled. He knew the alien wouldn't stay in the picture for very long and he knew she would come running straight into his arms.

Just before she was about to cum, he drew his fingers away teasingly and a cocky smirk crept onto his features. She glared at him in annoyance.

"I want to come," she stated. Her entrance ached and tingled and she could already start to feel wetness leaking from in-between her legs.

"Then beg." He watched her face with interest to see her reaction. She stared at him in shock for a while before his request finally sunk in.

"P-please Ryou! I need to come." She begged, her voice sounded so soft and seductive. "I'll do anything you say." Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Her reply, and more importantly how she had said it sent him over the edge and he strangely exploded, feeling himself spill his seed everywhere.

Slowly the room faded to black. Darkness.

He felt warm rays of sunlight shining onto his face and a very sticky sensation down below. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the light that was pouring through the window.

Groaning he sat up and threw back the bed covers. His bed sheets and boxers were soaked with a white sticky substance and he could feel another bulge starting to form.

_Oh Fuck!_

His mind cursed angrily. Even in his dreams he continued to think about the cat girl.

_I want her! No… I need her! _His mind growled in frustration. He knew he could never have her so he would go for the next best thing.

Standing up he collected his bed sheets and threw them in the wash basket.

He walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower to take care of his _growing _problem.

* * *

The cat girl stared at her lover shocked, her mouth slightly agape.

"I trusted you! You can't keep me here! I need to go home!" She screamed at him.

The alien's mouth formed into a smirk. The smirk soon transformed into an amused smile and he bit down on his lip to try to stop himself from bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny!?" She demanded. Biting his lip didn't work and he erupted in evil laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" He screamed hysterically.

She scuffed him over the head angrily. He continued to laugh.

"It's not funny!" She mumbled apathetically.

"Your right! It's hilarious!" He kissed her lovingly on the neck. "I'd never keep you against your own will. I thought you would have known that." He stated. "Well… I wouldn't unless you were going to break up with me." He added cheekily.

She scuffed him playfully over the head again.

"Yeah your right." Yawning sleepily she cuddled back up to him. "I'm gonna go sleep now." She said, leaning her head against his chest.

"Yeah me to." He looked at her but she had already fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

Just as he was about to fall asleep a very hyperactive little alien teleported into his room.

"Hey Kish! Look what I can- uh?" He trailed off quickly, noticing the mew leader leaning on Kish, sound asleep. Because of Tart's intrusion Kish jumped in shock and quickly pulled the covers over her more to cover her body.

"uhhh…Kish? What's the old hag doing in your bed and why hasn't she got her clothes on?" Tart scratched his head in confusion.

_Shit! If Pai finds out about this…. _His thoughts trailed off because of a very unpleasant question from the younger alien.

"Does Pai know about this?"

_fuck! Fuck! FUCK! _His mind screamed. _This could be bad._

"uh… no."

"Why is she in your bed?" Kish blushed bright red at the thought of having to explain to the younger boy the _real_ reason why she was curled up next to him with nothing on.

"She was tired," he lied.

"Liar! Tell me else I'll tell Pai she's here in your bed with nothing on!" Kish shuddered.

_Why didn't I think to put the anti-teleportation system on the keep little shits like him out of my room? _He scolded himself angrily.

"Because I like her so I brought her here for a while." He explained, leaving out the details about the sex.

"oh…." Tart still looked confused but he bought the explanation.

Kish glared at him. "And if you even _think _about telling Pai about this then I'll tell the monkey girl about your little crush on her." He smirked evilly. "I'll even take her to your room so she can look at all the pretty pictures of her on your wall." Tart pouted.

"I don't like her!" He blushed.

"Suuure you don't." He teased then became serious. "If you don't tell Pai my secret I won't tell monkey girl yours." Tart glared, defeated by Kish's deal.

"Fine!" He teleported out of the room.

The alien relaxed and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, pulling her close to him again. _I'll never let anything happen to you_, he promised her silently and stroked her soft ears, making her purr in her sleep. Closing his eyes he also drifted into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

As the cat girl awoke, she felt strong arms embracing her tightly. She lifted her head up and gazed out of the window, watching the planets float in the distance.

She glanced at Kish sleeping peacefully and remembered what had happened the night before on their _date._

Butterflies started to form in her stomach just from thinking about it and she swore her heart skipped a beat from happiness.

She loved him; she was sure of it and knew for definite that he was the _one. _She had decided to tell her friends in a few days, regardless of how they might react.

_If they can't accept my love for Kish then they aren't my true friends._

But despite all of the joy she was feeling there was still something that was concerning her.

It scared her that her perception of certain things and more importantly _people_ would affect her job as the mew leader.

How could she fight the one she loved in battle? And how would she be able to save the world from the aliens taking over when she couldn't hurt the one she loved?

The alien started to stir from his deep sleep and the cat girl cast all of her worrying thoughts aside and watched him wake up.

He stared at her and what happened the night before flashed into his mind and he gave her a flirty wink.

"Morning Koneko-chan." He yawned and continued to look at her sleepily. "Where's my kiss? You promised me I could have one every morning," he reminded her cheekily.

Giggling, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, letting hers linger there for a few seconds then she pulled back.

But that wasn't enough for the perverted alien. Grabbing hold of her shoulders he pulled her towards him and crushed his lips against hers.

His tongue broke through her lips and rubbed against hers. She kissed back passionately.

Swiftly, the alien climbed on top of her, pinning her down beneath him and started to kiss down her neck. His hand roamed down her slender body and neared her womanhood.

A gasp escaped her mouth as his finger brushed over it. As he started to kiss further down her body she tried to sit up and he looked up at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He cocked his head to the side, awaiting an answer.

"I have to go now. I have work and everyone will wonder where I am." He pouted.

"Can't we just have a quickie?"

"Later. I can't believe how long I've slept!" She pushed him off of her gently and stood up and searched for her clothes.

Finding only her underwear she put them on quickly and glanced over at him. "Where's my dress?"

"In the bin," he answered sadly, still sulking from not getting what he wanted. She glared daggers at him.

"Why!?"

"I ripped it in two to get it off of you remember?" She blushed.

"You will have to teleport me to my bedroom then. Ah crap! I'll be even more late!"

Standing up the alien pulled his boxers back on and walked over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Fine... Ready to go now?" She nodded and clung to him tighter as she felt the air around her start to ripple.

* * *

The blonde walked out of the front door of the café and carefully taped a notice that said "Closed today" on the door.

He smirked at how well he thought his plan was going to work and walked back inside and cackled to himself, as he thought about the gullibility of the other girls.

_They all are such idiots._

A few minutes before Ryou had phoned all four of them up, telling them that the café was closed for the day and work would continue the day after. Keiichiro had also gone away for the day to visit a friend so he wouldn't be there to interfere with anything.

That meant Ryou would have the whole day to himself to sit inside his own twisted mind and plot and scheme against the cat girl and her new found lover.

Then when darkness falls, that would be the time to act out the evil deeds.

Walking around impatiently in the kitchen he opened one of the draws, examining the different sharp instruments that he found.

Picking up one of the larger and sharper butchers knives he grinned maniacally as it shimmered in the sunlight that flooder through the open window.

He drew it across the outside of his arm and laughed as crimson liquid pattered to the floor.

He was sick of being ignored and tonight he was going to play God.

* * *

Feeling her feet touch the ground she let go of Kish and rushed to her wardrobe, picking out a random dress and throwing it over her head. He watched her in amusement.

She looked at her clock and groaned in frustration. "I'm going to be late! Ryou and Mint will kill me!"

"Why don't I just teleport you to the other side of the block? No one will see," he suggested. She smiled.

"Great idea!" She ran over to him and hugged onto him and waited for him to teleport again.


	12. Chapter 12

Still embraced in the alien's arms, Ichigo looked around, relieved that he had kept his word and had teleported her a block away from the café.

It was peaceful outside. The trees swayed lightly in the gentle breeze and the sun shone down warmly through the drifting clouds and onto her face as she looked up into the sky.

Looking back at Kish she sighed, knowing that despite the lovely weather outside, she would be stuck inside with the irritating blonde and his little sidekick; the evil snobby slave-driver.

She frowned at the thought off running around after everyone while Mint sat lazily in the corner sipping tea all day. It just didn't seem fair.

The boy stared at her disgruntled face, wondering what she was thinking about.

His hand left her waist and crept up her body to her face and started to caress her cheek lovingly. She gazed into his eyes, her mouth once again forming a small smile.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her warmly, still staring longingly into her beautiful orbs.

"It's such a nice day today." She blushed at her words then inwardly scolded herself. This moment was starting to sound too much like her first date with Masaya and she did not like it at all. The alien raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"I was thinking about how horrible it's going to be stuck inside with Ryou and the slave-driver on a day like this."

"Don't worry. There will be other days," he replied, reassuringly.

Sighing, she looked around again. She could smell the scent of strong spring pollen drifting from the nearby park and the smoke coming from back gardens where people were sat having barbeques. The sound of busy traffic in the distance filled her ears, which reminded her that she too would be busy soon and had to hurry if she wanted to be on time.

"Yeah… You're right." As she turned her head back to face him again she caught a spec of green in the corner of her eye.

The alien leant forward and locked his lips with his own before she could inspect what she had seen. As she leant closer and began to kiss back she heard a startled gasp to the left of her and she pulled away from Kish and snapped her head in the direction of the noise.

There stood a very confused girl, watching them worriedly.

Knowing that she had been caught red handed; the cat girl gave her lover a quick peck on the lips and slipped out of his arms.

"I'll see you later." The alien smiled at her, silently wishing her luck then disappeared in the rippling air around him. Ichigo walked towards the girl and smiled.

"Hi Lettuce, you're on your way to work?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, and looked around the empty clearing where the two lovers had been in disbelief. "Y-your dating him?" She asked, unsure of how to approach the subject. The red-head nodded.

Ichigo started walking and the shy girl followed after her. "Yes, for about three weeks now." She looked down, scared of hurting her friend. "I didn't tell anyone in case Ryou found out. He'd go absolutely ape shit."

The bookworm frowned disapprovingly at Ichigo's choice of words for a second then shrugged it off.

"I know he would. But you can't keep a secret as big as this from everyone. You will have to tell them." The cat girl sighed, defeated.

"I was going to tell everyone soon, but I guess I might as well do it today." Lettuce smiled.

"Good. And afterwards you're telling me everything that has happened."

As they approached the café the first thing that they noticed was that compared to normal, it looked substantially darker inside. Even in the day the café had lights on to brighten the place up, but today something was obviously different.

Walking up to the door, they saw a florescent note stuck to it that in Ichigo's opinion, stuck out like a sore thumb. "Closed today?"

Lettuce slapped herself on the forehead. "Ryou rang me up this morning and told me that the café was going to be closed today… Guess I forgot. I'm such an idiot!" She mocked herself. The cat girl smiled.

"Hey. More time for me to tell you about Kish. Want to come to my house?" The green haired girl smiled back.

"That sounds great. I want to know everything."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the two girls were sat in Ichigo's living room together, both holding steaming cups of hot chocolate. The bookworm stared at her, waiting for her to tell her the much awaited story.

"Well… How'd you… Y'know… Get together?" She asked shyly.

"It was the day that Masaya broke up with me. I was extremely emotional and Kish decided to teleport in to annoy me. I told him to get out and without making sure that he'd left I stormed into the bathroom to take a bath, which left him snooping around my room and getting perverted ideas." She gazed out of the window for a minute, not wanting to continue.

"And then what?" Lettuce urged.

"I closed my eyes and started singing in the bath. While I was doing this he must have teleported into the room and heard me. When I stopped singing he commented on it." Lettuce stared, shocked at what the cat girl was telling her.

"He saw you naked!? Please tell me you kicked him out!" Ichigo smirked a little, amused by her friend's reaction.

"When he teleported in he was naked too. He quizzed me on why I was so upset and I ended up breaking down on him. He said a lot of nice things to me and I started to believe he loved me… and we… y'know."

"Y'know what?" She stared in disbelief with eyes as wide as saucers, not fully wanting to know the answer.

"We had sex in the bath."

The cat girl continued to tell her curious friend everything that had been happening. She explained what had really happened the day when the little robot had sent for help, and the mews turned up at her house to find an angry robot locked in the wardrobe and with no alien in sight.

She explained how Ryou had caught Kish crouched over her in the closet and how he thought that he was about to rape her. Lastly she told her about the alien's efforts to try to give her a _date_ she'd never forget.

Listening eagerly, the bookworm let out a long sigh. "Wow… That's a lot of stuff that's been happening." She trailed off into thought about what the red head had told her and blushed slightly as she thought about their date.

"He's so romantic yet he doesn't even know it. I'd love it if a guy took me to see the stars in space…" Ichigo smiled and looked at her friend.

"I really love him Lettuce. I'm not sure if I'll be able to fight him anymore." The clever girl looked away.

"Yes that will cause quite a problem." She sighed and looked at Ichigo hopefully. "But things will sort themselves out. I'm sure of it. They always do." She smiled.

Ichigo returned her comment with a grateful smile.

"Thank you for listening. I really needed to talk to someone and I'm so glad you understand."

Glancing at the clock, Lettuce stood up sharply.

"It's ten already!? I can't believe I've been here all day! I have to go home! My parents will kill me!" She looked at Ichigo worriedly. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She darted for the front door, down the drive and round the corner.

Turning the lights off downstairs, she pulled her hair out of her pig-tails and walked down the hallway, then climbed the stairs and went into her room. Standing in the darkness, she changed into her pyjamas then climbed into bed.

Her last thoughts before she drifted to sleep were about how she was so lucky to have a friend like Lettuce.

* * *

Not long after she descended into a deep sleep she was awoken by the piercing tone of her phone ringing. Eyes still shut tightly she grumbled and reached on her bed side table, fumbling to find her phone. Her hands made contact with it and she snatched it up and accepted the call.

"Hello." She said sleepily.

"It's Ryou. We need your help at the café." His voice was shaken and filled with urgency. "The other girls are on their way now."

"Huh… Why?" She asked curiously. She was sure that if the green haired alien was to attack then he would have told her in advance. "Kish is attacking?"

The blonde withheld a growl that threatened to escape his throat when he heard his name.

"No… We've never seen these aliens before. They must be new ones sent to earth. Come prepared and please hurry."

"Uh… Ryou?" She heard the phone clatter to the floor, a lot of noise in the background and then the line went dead.


	13. Chapter 13

The cat girl sprinted as fast as she could down the dark lonely road. Rushed thoughts raced through her mind and the scenery seemed to merge together as she whipped by.

The icy strong wind blew against her, causing her eyes to water and tears slowly started to spill and run down her exhausted looking face unwillingly. Her heart pounded heavily against her chest and her lungs ached in agony.

She was almost there. Just a little bit further.

Ichigo slowed her pace, trying to allow her lungs to take in more oxygen and her chest heaved in and out heavily. Her dry throat stung from the intake of freezing air and she started coughing uncontrollably.

A hoarse sound escaped her lips as she leant over, clasping at her stomach. Nausea overwhelmed her and she stumbled to the side of the road and threw up in the drain.

She felt weak, yet she couldn't understand why.

Wiping the putrid fluid away, she straightened up and continued to walk in the direction of her destination. _What was all that about? _She thought worriedly. Shrugging the thought away, her mind wandered to yet another problem, the new aliens.

It seemed odd to her that Kish had no idea of their sudden attack, or even their arrival. If he did then surely he would have warned her to keep her from harm.

Another thing that was weird was their choice of location and timing. Why would they attack the café in the dead of night when no one would be there?

Things just didn't seem to be adding up right, which started to make her worry more.

She turned the corner and came face to face with the café entrance. All the lights were off. Silence.

Walking up the path, she gripped onto her mew pendant in her pocket tightly, anticipating the right time she'd have to yank it out and activate the transformation. Creeping up the front steps she grasped the door handle.

Trying to keep her breathing quiet and steady, she opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Silence.

Weary of how much noise her feet were making as she walked, she slowed her pace and carefully made her way across the dining area. As the cat girl got to the centre she stopped abruptly. A shiver travelled up her spine as she heard a deathly noise come from the kitchen.

The sound of _sharp_ metal grinding together.

Her heart pounded in fright as the noise continued in a rhythm-like flow, screaming in her ears. Gulping and taking a deep breath, she slowly walked forward and winced inwardly when broken glass cracked under her feet, alerting the intruder that she was there.

But the sound did not stop its rhythm and the intruder did not appear to challenge her. The tense silence remained, along with the dreaded sound that chilled her to the bone. It intimidated her greatly.

_My friends need me.. I hope it's not too late._ The red head's mind screamed as she walked towards the kitchen, not bothering to hide her presence any longer. It was obvious the intruders already knew she was there.

Slowly, she kicked open the door so she could see the entrance to the kitchen properly. It was all clear. As she stepped inside, her eyes darted in the direction the noise was coming from.

Their sat a young man, in the corner of the room. Moonlight shone through the open window, lighting up the lower half of his body, but his face was still masked in darkness.

"W-who are y-you?" She tried to control her voice and appear strong but her nerves were causing her voice to shake uncontrollably.

The man let out a dark cackle and stared at her face that looked ghostly pale in the white light.

"You should know." The blade stopped moving and the café descended into a fearful silence once again.

"R-Ryou? W-what are y-you doing!? Is this your idea of a sick joke!?" She asked, afraid of the answer. He slowly stood up, leaning forward so she could see the twisted expression gleaming onto his face.

Her legs felt heavy and weak and her body was beginning to feel faint. "Ryou!?" She forced her body to step back and he stepped forward.

The knife shimmered in the moonlight and she swore she could here the echo of the terrifying noise that shook her body. The man took slow steps towards her, running the blade across the worktops as he went.

"Ryou! What are you doing!? She repeated in fright and quickly backed up. Her back hit the wall.

Her eyes glistened with tears and she quickly lunged for the door. Unfortunately Ryou was quicker. Grabbing hold of her, he pulled her back and roughly shoved her against the wall again.

She let out a startled gasp as he crushed their lips together and squared his body up against hers, almost as if moulding them together. She let out a muffled scream and attempted to push him away as he continued to kiss her resiliently.

Breaking the kiss, he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him and he drew the blade slowly across her cheek and watched as the crimson liquid flowed down her face.

She winced and bit down on her lip to stop from crying out and more tears spilled from her wide orbs and stung the painful gash that spread across her cheek. The sadistic man stared at her, satisfied by her reaction.

"I will make you enjoy this you traitorous little bitch."

Reaching inside her pocket he snatched her pendant, threw it to the floor and crushed it under his foot.

"And that is what I'm going to do to you after I've finished fucking you!" Her eyes widened even more and she struggled against his vice-like grip.

"R-Ryou! Stop!" She pleaded; but her pleas fell to deaf ears.

Putting the blade onto the table next to them, Ryou continued to violate her. His hands roamed over Ichigo's body and slipped up her shirt and into her bra and his fingers started to tweak roughly at her rosy peak. His other hand travelled north and up her skirt and began to rub her bundle of nerves. She struggled against him, afraid that she'd give in.

Biting down hard on her lip, she suppressed a moan as he slipped a finger into her entrance. His thumb continued to brush against her sensitive pearl and his finger penetrated her damp cavern.

"You will scream my name," he hissed in her ear. He bit down hard on her collar bone and her teeth dug deeper into her lip. She tasted blood.

The cat girl felt her body start to go limp from the approaching pleasure rush. Tilting her head back and to the side she caught sight of a shimmering object smeared with her blood on the worktop.

The blonde frowned and brought his unused hand down hard across her face. "Look at me!" He demanded angrily and grabbed her chin and forced her head facing forwards again.

The rapist continued to kiss down her neck and pleasure her and she could feel herself reaching her limit.

Then an idea hit her. "Aaah… R-Ryou… nnnnn" She moaned seductively. The blonde continued to leave bruising marks all down her neck. Her hand reached up slowly and fumbled on the worktop, but the nearing orgasm was blocking her senses and clouding her thoughts.

She panted heavily and her hand made contact with the handle as she came.

Tilting her head back she felt her rush of fluids leak out of her opening and around the blonde's hand. "Good girl," he smirked and mockingly praised her and kisses her roughly on the lips again, licking up all of the blood.

Closing her eyes tightly Ichigo struggled to gain focus again and kissed him back to distract him. He pulled his head back and looked at her in question.

"Bad boy." She whispered, then swiftly plunged the blade into the man's side then drew it out again quickly.

He stumbled away from her, eyes wide and mouth agape. He dropped to his knees, shocked at the sudden searing pain where the blade had sliced through the edge of his flesh.

Lifting his top up, he inwardly sighed with relief when he realised that the blade hadn't hit and critical body organs and he pulled himself up again, using the support of a nearby chair and glared evilly at the girl who stood in front of him.

Ichigo, grasping the dangerous weapon, quickly fled the café.


	14. Chapter 14

Her feet pattered quietly as she stealthily ran through the dismal night and her heart thumped against her chest. She could feel him behind her, following her, wanting to kill her.

The bushes and trees rustled as she passed them and eerie clouds drifted like ghosts across the frigid night's sky, creating a spooky, tense atmosphere that kept her on edge.

Moonlight shone down through torn white sheets which hit the never ending stretch of concrete. Little dots of light appeared on the path, almost as if they were trying to imitate the dim stars above.

Ichigo took it as a sign an unpredictable sign and chose to follow them.

The knife in the cat girl's hand shimmered as moonlight hit it and thick crimson liquid slid down the deathly blade, splattering onto the floor, leaving evidence of where she had been.

That wasn't a good thing when an obsessive rapist and potential murderer was trying to find her. Taking no notice of the blood splattered floor she continued to sprint.

Her lungs ached and she breathed in heavily and fast. Head spinning, the exhausted girl stopped from fear of passing out. _I can't stop for long,_ she reminded herself, terrified of the possibility of what events could unfold if the blonde caught up with her. _Only a minute._

Taking in a deep breath, she flinched as the icy air filled her burning lungs. She started coughing once again.

It was only then, bent over and clutching her stomach, did she notice her state of clothing. Her dress was badly ripped and she could feel the deathly cold air leaking through the tares and wrap around her small fragile form, trying to freeze her.

Her cheek and lip wounds stung from exposure to the air and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Her mind screamed in an unheard agony.

She cursed the fact that she couldn't run home to her parents since they weren't even in town, she cursed Ryou for destroying her pendant so she couldn't transform, but most of all she cursed the location of the café.

Why it was the other side of a gigantic park, cut off from the rest of the city was a mystery of its own.

Hearing heavy footsteps approaching behind her, she continued to run down the deserted road that led towards the park. Her mind plummeted into a raging whirlpool of questions.

_Ryou must have found out about Kish but how did he find out? Surely Lettuce didn't tell him. And why is he so bothered about it any way? And is what I'm doing really so bad that he feels that he has to kill me? And why would he resort to 'that' before even trying to talk to me? _She frantically asked herself, hoping the answers would pop up in front of her.

She didn't know who to turn to. She couldn't rely on the other mews since they didn't understand what was happening and Ryou would probably brainwash them into believing a terrible lie.

She wouldn't get Lettuce involved because Ryou would go after her as well for hiding her friend's secret and she had no idea where the alien was.

"KISH!" She screamed, hoping that wherever in the universe he was her would here her cry for help.

* * *

Holding onto his wound, the sadistic blonde forced himself to stumble after the cat girl and watched as she darted around the corner and into the park. Spitting some blood from his mouth he continued to lunge himself forwards after her.

The blade that he had snatched out of the drawer after the petrified girl had fled from him dug into his hand as he squeezed it in anger.

Blood dripped down from the several gashes on his hand and onto the floor, some mangling together with hers.

He sneered, picking up his slow pace. He knew he couldn't let her reach the other side of the park. If that was to happen then he knew it would be game over. He'd lose.

She had to die and then he would blame it all on the alien, framing him, making it look like he was her murderer, her rapist.

Turning the corner, he ran as fast as the wound in his side would allow him to move. Feet stomping heavily from under pressure of trying to stand, he pursued her through the trees, eyes scouting the area to try to locate her again. Eyes locking onto her form he smirked deviously.

Tonight the girl he loved, but knew he could never have would die.

* * *

It had started to rain heavily and Ichigo could feel the ground below her quickly turning to mud.

Her feet slid in all directions as she tried to maintain the speed that she was moving and feeling light headed and dizzy wasn't helping the matter. She knew he was close behind and she knew she couldn't keep running for much longer.

Approaching the bottom of a steep muddy hill the cat girl stopped running and stared at it lifelessly, almost about to give up hope. _There's no way I can get up that, _she thought sadly. _But I have to try… I guess._

Taking deep, wheezing breaths she tried to pull together the last of her energy and sprinted towards the challenging obstacle.

Her feet slid in the flowing mud and her body came crashing down heavily as she reached the hills midway point. Frantically she reached out for something to hold onto but found nothing and the slippery ground beneath her pushed her back down to the bottom.

Feeling the putrid gunk full her mouth, she choked.

Spitting as much as she could of the disgusting mixture out of her mouth, she sat on the ground and gazed at the hill again. Knowing it was impossible to climb she let out an exasperated sigh and decided to give up.

Breathing heavily the cat girl bit her lip hard and tears began to fall from her eyes once again as she felt her vision start to go black.

Ichigo heard footsteps squelching closer to her and a knowing cackle escaped the blonde's lips. He walked over to her and crouched down to look into her dazed, lifeless orbs.

Stroking one of his hands over her cut and trembling lip he brought his other back and slammed into the side of her face hard.

Her head snapped to the side from impact and her hands clawed tightly at the muddy ground.

"R-Ryou…" She mumbled weakly, trying to talk to him. He ignored her and pushed against her chest roughly, forcing her to fall onto her back. Climbing on top of her he grabbed her chit tightly and forced her to look at him.

"I've changed my mind. Your not going to fucking enjoy this!" He spat angrily. Swiftly, he cut open the top part of her dress, exposing her breasts to the frigid air.

Finally giving up hope, the weak girl once again tilted her head and looked to the side.

She could vaguely see in the distance the entrance to a narrow path, surrounded by a row of trees on either side. Drifting fog brightened by the moonlight, clouded her view as it drifted amongst the trees.

Feeling the perverted young man's hands trailing over her body roughly, her eyes welled up with tears threatening to overspill again. She gazed forward and focused her mind on the entrance of the path, trying to distract herself and willing the alien to come for her.

"Kish…" she mumbled.

Through her watery eyes Ichigo noticed a blur of blue slowly emerging from the clearing in between the trees. Masked in the fog the figure walked closer towards them and suddenly she knew who it was. "Masaya…" Tears finally spilling and her vision becoming un-blurred, she looked at the figure again.

This wasn't the blue knight that she once knew. Something was very different.


	15. Chapter 15

The blonde ruthlessly continued to carry out the evil deed, unaware of the mysterious blue figure approaching them. Ichigo stared at him, eyes focusing on his face, trying to understand why her blue knight appeared to be so different.

His hair was no longer a golden blonde, but instead was a much darker shade of brown and his eyes sparkled a cat like yellow as he stared back at her. His blue cloak, now almost black, blew roughly behind him in the wind as he stormed forward, furious with the blonde.

Hands drawing inside of his cloak he pulled out two sai-like swords instead of his usual knight sword. Her eyes widened dramatically and a gasp escaped her mouth when she recognised them.

These small weapons definitely did not belong to Masaya or belong to the blue knight she once knew. Feeling the rage flowing from the new knight she began to struggle against the blonde.

Smirking, Ryou held her down firmly and started to roughly tug her pants down from under her skirt and watched her as she started to panic.

He leant forward, biting down hard on her already bruised lip and smirked sadistically when he heard her scream. Blood trickled down her chin and his eyes lit up in delight. Leaning forward his tongue lapped the crimson liquid up eagerly.

Taking the knife from her weak hand he trailed the edge up her thigh, slitting her creamy pale skin. As she felt the cool metal make contact with her she let out a terrified sob and instantly tried to move away, but he held her there strongly.

The evil man moved it higher, grazing it softly against her entrance in an attempt to frighten her.

The cat girl's breathing intensified and her body shook in fear. He watched her as she began to hyperventilate. "You look so cute when you're scared…" He hissed in her ear and made the knife slit the inside of her thigh again.

A painful and terrified scream escaped her chapped lips and she shut her eyes tightly, tears spilling out of the corner.

Swiftly the new knight charged forwards, grabbed him and threw him against the nearest tree hard, obviously disgusted by the blonde's intentions. Ryou's head hit it hard and flopped forwards from the impact.

His feet staggered, trying to keep himself upright. Groaning, he lifted his head back and shut his eyes, willing the dizziness to stop. Slowly the perverted man opened them and gazed at the spinning form in front of him in shock.

_Masaya came back… This can't be fucking happening! _He cursed outraged.

His mind raged with confusing questions about how the knight could have got here and he looked up, taking in his full appearance. Something wasn't right. This was definitely not the same knight.

Instantly the psychopath's mind sprang into a series of possible explanations, but only one could be true. Masaya had moved away, meaning he could no longer be the blue knight, he could no longer protect Ichigo.

That meant another man that loved her would have to take his place. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the new knight and smirked knowingly.

One of his hands clenched into a tight fist and drove it hard into the new man's stomach angrily. Ryou's leg came up, kneeing him in between the legs hard.

Smirking he watched as the knight doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. The blonde brought his fist down hard over the side of his face. The mystery knight breathed in and out hard, trying to regain his composure.

"She is mine you fucker! No one can take her away from me!" Wincing the blue knight pulled himself to his feet and stared the blonde in the eyes, trying to intimidate him, then without warning his fist made contact with the psycho's face.

Quickly, he raised one of his sai's up to his evil opponent's neck and pushed him back against the tree again, uttering one word of advice.

"Leave…"

Cackling the blonde stared at him, a maniac-like expression fixed on his face.

"Make me," he taunted. The knight glanced at him, emotionless for a while and he started thinking of a solution, but in the end there was only one way to make Ryou truly go away. It all came down to the greater good. He had to do it to protect Ichigo.

"Leave…" He warned him for the final time, still not wanting to go down the path to his last resort.

The blonde sniggered at the knight's foolish attempts and lunged himself towards him in an attempt to knock him over. With unleashed anger the blue cloaked man drove the other sai deep into the psycho's abdomen.

Ichigo screamed in fright and stood up sharply, dizziness once again flooding to her head. Blood leaked from the blonde's mouth and he stumbled back quickly, trying to pull the piercing blade from his stomach.

Seeing him struggling the knight tore the deathly weapon out quickly and watched him fall to the floor.

Instantly the cat girl's caring side kicked in and her eyes widened and tears started to fall as she watched the man who she once considered a friend laying on the floor, clutching at his deep wound in agony.

A moment passed and he didn't move. Silence. The air was tight and tense-full, and the sound of a dying man chocking on his own blood filled the air.

Slowly she limped over to the blonde. Gazing into his face she watched as he began to pale dramatically. He looked back at her, knowing that he didn't have long and instantly began to regret the things that he had tried to do to her.

Kneeling down next to him she rested her hand behind his head and pulled him up slightly, cradling him. She wouldn't let someone she had once cared about die alone; even if he had tried to do terrible things to her.

He smiled at her, delusional and weak, finally giving up. He didn't have the energy to continue and his mind was coming to terms with his dark fate. Blood leaked out quickly, mangling together with the mud on the ground around him.

Sad eyes looked into hers dismally and he attempted to lift his heavy arm up to caress her cheek. Guilt stricken, the cat girl took his hand with her own and clasped it tightly. "Ryou…"

"I'm sorry Ichigo… It was never meant to end like this." He smiled back at her weakly and with his last ounce of strength he lifted his head to hers and kissed her.

Holding onto his body the cat girl let out a melancholy cry as she stared back into lifeless eyes. She smiled sadly, seeing the small and caring smile she once knew still frozen on his face. She instantly knew his expression would never change again.

His hair, now a dirty blonde from the rain and mud, blew softly in the passing wind of the storm and some of the longer strands stuck to his face. Slowly and carefully she lowered his body back to the ground.

A moment passed while she mourned silently. No longer being able to keep her mind focused on just his death, her mind wandered to even darker subjects and instantly she knew she was in a lot of trouble.

_This is very bad…_ Ichigo knew that someone would find him sooner or later and she'd left fingerprints all over him. All evidence pointed in her direction; the blood on the knife, the footprints, and her hair strands on his clothes. Everything!

Although he had tried to kill her she knew that she'd still have to explain the story of the aliens and the mew mews to the police.

Without her power pendant for proof she'd probably land herself a one way ticket to a mental asylum. She'd be shunned, ranked as a psychopathic murderer.

Suddenly a flash surrounded the area and her head snapped to the side and her eyes instantly locked onto the spot where the knight had been stood. Squinting to shield her eyes she continued to watch the spot until the area faded back into its normal gloominess.

But as the blinding light disappeared it wasn't the knight that stood there.


	16. Chapter 16

The green haired alien stood there, looking around shocked. He could feel a strange power that he couldn't identify slowly starting to slip away from him and float away.

As the light left so did it's abnormal foreign warmth and his body was once again consumed by the chilly air. Idly he lifted his heavy legs up, pulling his feet out of the mud that they had sunk in in that short amount of time.

Looking around the area he noticed the cat girl, covered from head to toe in mud and standing silently against a tree. Following her dismal gaze he saw a lifeless body in front of her and he started to panic.

_What the fuck has happened?_

Slowly he approached her, face sullen with concern. As he realised who the body belonged to, questions flooded through his mind as to why him and Ichigo would have been out in the woods together so late.

He put his hand on her shoulder but pulled it away quickly as she jumped in fright. Snapping her head behind her she saw him stood there and her eyes welled up with tears. The confused alien looked at her terrified features and pulled her into a close embrace.

"Koneko-chan? What happened? How did I get here?" She didn't reply, only started to sob hysterically into his chest. Holding her close he stroked her hair.

"Ichigo?" Trying to contain her pain she looked up and uttered her gratitude to him.

"Thank you." Feeling herself begin to crumble inside again she buried her face back into his chest and started to sob uncontrollably again.

"Tell me what's wrong." Holding her protectively he kissed her cheek and felt his lips make contact with the bloody gash. Flinching she pulled her face away.

Grabbing onto her shoulders the alien eased her back from him slightly and he examined the wound and his eyes met hers. His thumb softly trailed over the cut and he watched as she whimpered in pain.

"Who did this to you!?" He demanded angrily. "I'll fucking kill them!" The confused and angry alien exclaimed, unknowing that he had already killed the culprit, but only in a different form.

"He's already d-dead…" Stammering she looked down and more silent tears escaped her eyes. Bewildered the alien looked from Ryou and then back to her, putting the pieces together.

"Ryou? You killed him?" Her eyes shifted to Ryou's body uncertainly then back to her lover.

"No… You did." The alien scrunched his face up in deep thought, trying to remember the past events and a short distant memory flashed quickly in front of his eyes.

He could see himself holding his Sai swords, one embedded deep into the blonde's stomach. He remembered the other man's infuriated eyes quickly changing into sad and lifeless orbs as felt the piercing pain and then the realisation that he was going to die had hit him.

He remembered seeing the blood leaking from his mouth only moments after he had stabbed him and he remembered the disturbing choking noise that filled the air as Ryou began to choke on his own blood.

Feeling even more confused Kish shook his head, not wanting to believe the flashback that had just overwhelmed him.

"No I didn't… Why would I?" Ichigo gave a sad laugh, not wanting the conversation to be so serious; the air already seemed too tense.

"He tried to rape and kill me." The alien's eyes widened in disbelief.

"He did? But I didn't kill him… I can't even remember how I got here… I just heard you scream my name then everything went black." He babbled, trying to figure out a reasonable explanation.

Ichigo closed her eyes and more unintentional tears fell. She looked at him, small smile sneaking onto her face and slowly she broke the strange news to him.

"You're the new blue knight."

Blinking several times the confused young man continued to stare at her in shock. "How can that be?" She shrugged sadly.

"Masaya lives too far away… and he doesn't love me anymore. I guess the responsibility was passed onto you." Realisation kicked in and he held onto her tightly. His lips twisted into somewhat of a victorious smile and he inwardly screamed in happiness.

"I'll always protect you… Weather I'm the blue knight or not." Leaning forward slowly he pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He leant forward, about to kiss her again but pulled back when he felt a warm glow slowly beginning to emit from his chest. A gasp escaped his lips because of the abnormal feeling.

The weird substance travelled out of him in the form of a strange blue static ball of energy and drifted slowly into his exploring hands and his eyes widened in realisation. "Why is this inside me!?"

Staring at the powerful light the cat-girl smiled, positive she already knew the correct answer.

"You're a good person… at first you came across evil… but now you've changed. Your intentions are good." He continued to look at her in question. "And now your reward is the powerful source of mew aqua that you've been searching for. It's always been inside you deep down. You just needed to find it."

A few moments passed in silence as the alien continued to stare at the static thing before him: The thing that was the key to saving his entire race. Toying with it in his hands he glanced back up at her hopefully.

"This will restore my planet?" Ichigo examined it. She had never before seen any mew aqua look this big or radiant. She was sure it would work, even though she only half wanted it to.

"Yes it will." Kish's smile broadened, extremely happy with the discovery, but then his smile descended into a concerned frown when he saw her expression.

Biting her lip she turned her head to the side, not wanting the alien to see her melancholy expression. Her eyes watered and her heart ached in an unheard agony which felt as if it was burning away her very soul.

Nails digging deep into the palms of her hands she let out a muffled sob as she understood what would have to happen next. Everything was going to change and there was nothing she could do about it.

She had been a fool for letting herself fall in love with him. She had been an idiot for thinking that they could stay together forever when the truth was that they were really worlds apart.

Why it had never had occurred to her before now was unbelievable. Feeling pathetic and stupid she raised her gaze to his face as tears spilled and rolled down her cheeks. _I'm so weak…. I always cry. _Using all of her self control she forced a weak smile onto her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Go save your planet."

Wiping her tears away with his thumb he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Come with me." Her jaw dropped a little and she stared at him, not knowing what to say. After his request processed in her mind she shook her head sadly.

"I can't." The alien looked back at the body a few meters away from them.

"You have to…if you don't you'll be blamed for his death because of all of the evidence… and I'm not leaving you… Please think about the consequences of staying."

"B-but…"

"Ichigo! Please!" He interrupted her. "If you come with me you'll be looked after really well, you'll never have to work, I promise… Everyone on our planet will love you for helping to save them! Please!" He begged desperately, trying to make her see sense.

Staring into his eyes she nodded silently, not wanting to lose him. "Will I ever get to see my friends again?" He thought about it carefully.

"I promise I'll try my best to bring you back for a visit." She nodded her head again.

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

"I'll never leave you… I swear on my race. I want to marry you and be with you forever."

"Is this... your way of proposing to me?" He nodded and looked at her, hoping for an answer.

She smiled at him as then now tears of happiness flowed from her eyes. Taking his free hand she squeezed it softly and watched his face. She knew she loved him and she knew she wanted to be with him no matter what.

Moving closer she placed a kiss on his lips and waited for him to teleport them to the ship to spread the good news. He held her close to him and began to teleport. As they vanished from her home planet the cat-girl uttered one last word and it echoed magically around the scene still lingering there even after they had gone.

"Yes."


End file.
